


Affair

by popbubblegum



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Emotional, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Bob and Buddy have a secret affair.





	1. A new job

A few years had passed since supers were made legal and so much had happened since than, the discovery of Syndrome still being alive was a huge shock to everyone, especially Bob. That one night in particular, Buddy hosted a huge party where everyone and anyone was invited, his way of paying his debt to society. He had a new aura, a changed man who wants forgiveness from those, he wronged. He was especially kind to my family, finding them a place for them to sit, Helen and the kids warmed to him, instantly, as for me, I kept my distance.

How did he survived, how did he get away, who looked after him? the questions were there but in the moment I wasn't thinking of it. As I saw Buddy sitting by a table, had to pinch myself, his alive but there was something different about him, some of his body was robotic. It broke my heart, actually. I'm the cause off that but yet it didn't seem to be a problem for him. It was than that we locked eyes, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Getting out of his chair and walking towards me, ''You came, you came'' he cheerfully said to me as he brought me into a rather awkward hug.

Glad he survived but seriously on edge, people say that Buddy surviving is my worse nightmare, no my worst nightmare was being unable to save him from himself, as a hero, it's your duty to save your villain, no matter what they have done. Everyone deserves a second chance, even those who were never destined to go down the wrong path.

Speaking of surviving, I still wondered how he survived, no one gets stuck in a jet turbine and lives, I saw him, land near that thing or least I thought I did? I remember just touching him, just to be sure he was alive and in the flesh. No one would have predicted Buddy still being alive but than again, no one would have predicted Simon being alive either. 

How did Buddy survived, how did he get away, who looked after him? As I saw Buddy sitting by

I'm not into parties or group gatherings I used to be, though the night was glamorous and all, I spent the evening outside, away from prying eyes, it was oblivious that everyone was keen to know my reaction, I kept to myself. That was when Buddy was finally free from the crowd, he came up to me, he gave me his business card. I was stunned that he wanted me to work with him at his company. 

After many weeks of discussion with Helen, I finally decided to make that call, late evening I called him and thus a partnership was born. It took a lot of conniving from Helen's part, she was the one who gave me the final push. The past is the past, all is forgiven but not forgotten, we need to move forward, it's what the supers would off want. This will be good for our family, more money for the household but most importantly, it will be good for you, besides you and Buddy would make a great team.

I remember my first day of work, Buddy had showed me my office, turns out, we share a office but we did have our own separate suites, but a majority of the time, we worked together. Everything we did, we did as a team, our company was expanding , our products affecting every aspect of life, this is a good thing for humanity, Buddy would tell me.

Buddy still believed in making everyone super, he still wanted to sell his inventions, I disagreed with this, but I soon came around to it. The idea started to make a lot more sense once Buddy had explained it to me. 

But a thought had hit me, did he still want to be a super, himself? Buddy hadn't made any mention of ever wanting to be a super again. When I asked him, he would blush it off, that time has come and gone, I had my chance, we had our chance. I could hear the denial in his voice, deep down he still wanted to be a hero. The world is ready to see you as who, you were truly meant to be, I would tell him.

Buddy is a great business man, but his real passion, at the core of his being, who he really is, was a man who just wanted to help others. I long to see him once again, flying high above with the wind on his face. That was when I knew Buddy truly felt alive.

In a way, I sounded desperate, continously going over to his house after work, but I was passionate in reminding him of who he truly is. It was sad to see him, give up like this. It wasn't the Buddy, he once knew, the real Buddy would never give up, regardless of what was against him, it was his best quality.

See this photograph of us back in the fanclub, look at you, dressed up in your costume, your rocket boots, when I think about it, we would off been a great team, not that I knew it at the time, I would say to him. Buddy would just look at me, roll his eyes at me like I was crazy.

See these boots, I hope to see you wear them again, I hope to see you fly again. Buddy as crazy as it may seem to you, I want you to be my ward, it's not too late, it's up to you. Do you remember who you used to be, who you still are, you can keep on rolling your eyes at me about this, but you know I'm right, I guess it's my turn to beg.

The next day at work, he told me he was sorry for being so rude and it was than that he told me something I hadn't considered, after surviving the jet turbine, he when into a long coma, only to wake up with a fuzzy memory, unable to recall key events of his life. Shaking a bottle of pills he has to take daily, perhaps this is why Buddy had forgotten his dream of being a superhero.

Please tell me, what I was like, what were my rocket boots like, just how high could I fly, my suits, I have so many questions. This was when I had an idea, I called Edna and arranged an appointment for Buddy and I, showing her an photograph of Buddy dressed up as Incrediboy, she agreed to designed a new suit for Buddy.

A few weeks had passed and Buddy received the call from Edna, his suit was ready, it look a lot his original costume he wore at 10 years old, but with a few changes. It was latex, light blue and white pants with blue strips, gold glasses for eye protection, and a helmet. It was wonderful to see him in a super suit, walking down those stairs, just like yesterday he told me. I knew parts of his memory were coming back, he knew that he was Incrediboy at one point just as he knew he was Syndrome as well. 

Edna did a photoshoot of Buddy, she wanted to show off her lastest design, she was always very proud whenever she made a new suit. When the photos were out, she sent me the full set from the session, I spent a while just gazing at them, I couldn't explain what it was, but there was something beautiful about Buddy. 

I had no idea why I was thinking about Buddy in this manner, I felt guilty in a way, but this had brought Buddy and I closer. before trying to connived Buddy to take up hero work again, our relationship was professional and it may off stayed that way. But our relationship no longer has a label, we weren't just business partners, we started to mean many different things to each other.

All those late nights at the office, talking for hours, the flirting and teasing. Our hugs became long and drawn out, we were holding each other's hands a lot, especially when we would talk, Buddy stoking his thumb against my hand, just little things like that. It was innocent but I think we were starting to feel something, old feelings maybe? The business trips and phone calls didn't help either. Maybe it was nothing, perhaps he was remembering why he loved me, why he pinned away all those years ago. 

I had to pack for yet another trip, I was spending less time at home, which I felt bad about but the kids knew I would make up for it, during the weekends. I think Helen is kind of bothered about my late hours and trips away, but she was supportive of it and it's not like she would think that I was having an affair, Buddy's a man, the last person she would suspect. However, she was unaware of my feelings for him, I knew it was wrong and I felt guilty. 

Buddy and I ended up sharing a hotel, we thought it would be best to just share the room, but one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together, no alcohol was involved, we were both aware off what we were doing. It was like for a moment we had forgotten about everyone and everything. But the guilt came, the morning after, I awoke to Buddy laying on my chest and in my arms. What have I done? Buddy was just as shock, we couldn't believe we allowed it to get to this point. 

We agree to never speak of this to anyone and for it to never happen again, but it didn't last long and we ended up having an affair. For once in my life, I felt I was totally out of control, the secret phone calls, staying in the office long after our work was done and the visits to his house. 

Bob wanted to tell Helen more than anything but he fear the thought of her going after Buddy, but she knew something was up. They were having less sex and Bob would always use an excuse that he was tired. The kissing wasn't as passionate anymore, they didn't have make out sessions either, just pecks.

Buddy and I had to keep this quiet, we couldn't risk getting found out, it would be a huge scandal, my family doesn't need that. Finding a place to go was important and Buddy had made it clear that he didn't always want them to go to his house and Bob, out of respect for his wife, he would never bring Buddy to his house. The idea of public sex, though risky was exciting for the both of them, they both had a kink for it too. Even though, Bob was nervous about the whole idea, he has always secretly wanted to do it and Buddy would always encourage him.

This was when Bob had an idea that they would both would love, Simon had given Bob the keys to his office and this is when he thought of him and Buddy, sneaking out to his office for the night. In a way it was Bob's passive way of getting back at him, Simon was the reason why he met Buddy and the cause of the events that would follow.

Sitting in his home study, going over some work, Helen was outside his room, the phone started to ring and she rushed over to answer it. 

''Honey, I got it'' Bob yelled

''Hello'' said Bob

''So big boy, do we have a place for tonight?'' Buddy asked

''Simon's office, 9pm, but I would like to see you earlier'' said Bob 

Outside of Bob's study, Helen stood by the phone, she pressed a button to listen in on the conversation. 

''How soon will I see you?'' Buddy asked 

''In another hour'' said Bob 

Helen shook her head, she was confused, why was he planning on seeing Buddy? he was going to work from home today. 

''Great, bye'' said Bob as he made his way out of the room, only to be greeted by his wife.

He froze, ''Dammit, what did she hear?'' he thought

''Who was that honey? the office'' Helen asked 

''Yeah Buddy and I have a meeting to go too'' said Bob 

''I don't recall you two, ever having business meetings at this time of the day'' said Helen 

''I know it's short notice but duty calls'' said Bob 

Bob decided to leave a little earlier as he got comfortable in his car, Helen was silent, disappointed that Bob was call away for yet another meeting, she had a whole night plan for them.

''What time will I be seeing you?'' Helen asked

''11pm'' said Bob 

''That's quite late'' said Helen 

''I know but something has happened and I have to be there'' said Bob

''Of cause, I understand'' said Helen

As Bob got into his car into gear, Helen leaned down.

''Bob'' she said

''Yes, honey'' said Bob 

''I love you... so much'' said Helen 

''I loved you too'' said Bob as he gave her one last kiss.

As he drove off, his guilt started to come back, he did mean that ''I love you'' to Helen but it wasn't the same as it once was, he was falling in love with Buddy, it was something he hadn't predicted, he had tried to lock his feelings away but he couldn't do that anymore.


	2. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers find a new place to go about their business.

Walking down the rather long hallway that led to Simon's office. Bob was holding Buddy bridal style, Buddy had become all too used to this by now and he loves it. Bob is a romantic at heart, always going out of his way to make every evening they spend together special.  
Relaxing into the crook off Bob's neck, ''my strong man'' he whispered softly into Bob's ears. Upon reaching the door and than proceeding to unlock it, Bob eagerly closed it behind them. 

The office looked beautiful, the room was lit by candlelight and there were roses everywhere. Bob really when all out, Buddy wasn't used to this and no one had ever done anything like this for him. But Bob doing this for him, felt really special. He gave Bob a kiss on the cheek, ''I love this'' said Buddy

Both giggling at the mischief that they were about to get into. Buddy loves that Bob has a naughty side to himself just as he does, it's that feeling of not getting caught that is such a turn on for the both of them. Once they reached the table, Bob lay Buddy out on it before he sat down next to him.  
Buddy had proceeded to removed Bob's trousers and boxers, Buddy gave Bob a cheeky grin as he stoked the large member. ''You like that?'' Buddy asked him. ''Oh yeah'' Bob moaned.  
Swirling his tongue around the slit of Bob's dick, before deepthroating his dick, Bob started to gently thrust up into his mouth.

Once his dick was lube up, Buddy removed his pants and boxers and threw them to the side of the room. He turned his back to Bob and lowered himself down onto the dick he did this quite quickly, speeding up the progress of bottoming out on it. Bob always has a sense of happiness when Buddy does this, he was the only non super to handle his unusually large member.  
Bob placed his hands on Buddy's hips before laying down, as they got comfortable, Buddy began slowly bouncing on his dick. Buddy has always liked this position but doing it in reverse was different to him, but it did allow him to focus more on the task at hand than getting lost admiring Bob. He than started to bounce even faster, driving Bob mad but in a good way as he gave Buddy a spank ''fuck yeah'' Bob moaned.

Bob than grabbed hold off his wrists and started to thrust up into him, ''You feel so good'' Buddy moaned. As things started to get rough, Simon's table began to shake as pens were rolling and papers were flying right off, the slick noises echoed.

As much as Bob was enjoying this, he needed to see Buddy's face. Turning Buddy around so that they were now face to face. Bob placed his hands on Buddy's thighs as Buddy moved his hands onto his muscles. Bob seemed a bit tense, so Buddy massaged his nipples and chest, he could feel Bob relaxed a little underneath. Buddy still had his shirt on and so he quickly removed it and threw it onto the floor. Holding onto Bob's hands, Buddy started to grind from side to side as Bob started to thrust into him but something didn't feel right to Bob, it wasn't Buddy, it was the table beneath them.  
Bob could feel the table was about to give way, he grabbed hold off Buddy, wrapping his arms around him. The table gave way as Bob made sure that Buddy would be underneath him so that he wouldn't be the one to take the force of the table.

The table was now destroyed but that was the least of Bob's worries. ''Buddy, you okay?'' he asked. Buddy smiled and giggled at him, Bob was being such a protective boyfriend. ''Oh you know me, I can handle anything'' said Buddy as he gave him a wink.  
This incident didn't kill their mood as they looked for other places in the room, Buddy pointed to the window and they than made their way too it. From where they were standing, they had a nice view of the city.

Bob carefully made his way inside of him, making sure every inch was in him. He than pushed his dick in and out at a slow pace before Buddy begged him to go faster. Bob did this a lot to Buddy, it was because Buddy was such a tease and that this was Bob's way of getting back at him. Bob proceeded to thrust harder into him as he than stoked Buddy's dick at the same time, Bob knew that they had to try to stay quiet even though that was impossible for them but there was someone else in the building.  
As things got louder, Bob placed a hand over Buddy's mouth, even biting his own lips so no one would find them. Buddy started to grind forward and back on Bob's manhood he started out slowly before moving faster. ''Buddy... I'm going to cum'' he moaned.

Bob gave one last thrust which he held before finally cumming, Buddy than came off onto the window and floor with what was already there. They than got onto the couch, panting and sweating. Buddy could feel Bob's heart pounding and he became concerned. ''Bob, your heart is beating really fast'' he said. ''That's what you do to me, get me all excited'' said Bob.  
Buddy smiled as he pour them both a bottle of wine, they still had some time before they needed to go their own separate ways. They spent the evening talking and causally flirting, they didn't discussed their current situation the night was just about them. 

Hearing footsteps approaching the office, Buddy and Bob proceeded to put their clothes back on, dressing in haste they had overstay their welcome. Bob quickly cleaned up and grab as many roses and candles as he could, the table is destroyed but he didn't want Simon to get anymore ideas as to what could off taken place.

They rushed out of the office, hearing a voice but not stopping. Bob drove Buddy home, he walked Buddy up to his front door, Bob did this a lot and Buddy knew it was because Bob feared for his safety.  
''I'll see you tomorrow'' said Buddy  
''Of cause'' said Bob giving him a smile.  
They than shared a tender embrace, Bob pulled out of the kiss before cupping Buddy's face and giving him a kiss on his cheek, Buddy returned the gesture as he rubbed his nose against Bob's nose.  
''See you soon, Bob'' he said  
Bob than got into his car, Buddy stood by his door waiting goodbye to Bob as he pulled out of the driveway. As Bob made his way back home, he was consumed by his guilty thoughts once again.


End file.
